Sexually Frustrated!
by CSI-kirsty
Summary: Grissom leaves Sara sexually frustrated...so Sara decides to get revenge... GSR one-shot


**Thanks to CSI Granger for being a wonderful Beta Reader! :D This is a short one shot. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think…**

"Griss…?" She questioned before knocking lightly on the door. The blinds were drawn and the door was locked. She lifted her arm as if she was going to knock again but stopped, when she realised he was opening the door.

"Yeah?" He asked simply.

"Oh, hi...um, can I come in for a minute?"

"Hi, sure." He stepped aside to allow her to step into his office.

_Geez… he looks exhausted._

She carefully studied each line that was etched on his face, his eyes looked sunken.

_He looks like he's just woken up._

_Shit! What if I did just wake him up?_

"Griss, were you asleep?"

"Huh, oh...no...I've just got a migraine."

"Oh, I'm sorry, well I've come to ask you if you wanted to come out with me…"

He looked at her knowingly,

"…and the rest of the gang tonight?" She added quickly, feeling herself blush slightly.

"Oh, um, where to?" Grissom asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh, just to this new club on the strip."

"I don't think so Sara." He sceptically answered, and looked down at the paper-work on his desk.

"Is there no way that I could persuade you?" She questioned as she walked seductively towards Grissom. She stopped about a centimetre away from him. Grissom had shut and locked the door. The blinds were still closed making it exceedingly dark. She leant forwards slightly and whispered in his ear "I'm sure I could make it worth your while…" He closed his eyes, as he revelled in the feel of Sara so close to him, he inhaled her sweet scent. She nibbled his earlobe while she waited for a reply.

_Damn it! How can this woman make me feel like this?_

"Fine," He slowly replied,

"Fine…?"

"I'll come...I mean I'll go to the club with you." She beamed one of her Sara Sidle smiles at him.

"I'll come too." She whispered seductively to him.

Grissom stood there shell-shocked,

_Did she really say that? Or do I have an overly active imagination?_

She turned around and walked over to what she thought was the couch. She began to sit down when...BANG. She hit the cold hard floor.

"Ouch!"

"Sara are you ok?" He exclaimed rushing to her side.

"Err...I think so." She giggled.

_Sara giggles? That is another thing I need to add to the list of things that turn me on._

He offered her his hand, so, she thankfully took it and he pulled her up. But perhaps he pulled her up a little too forcefully. Her chest hit his chest as they fell backwards onto the cold floor. Grissom's back hit the floor with a thud.

Grissom hissed in discomfort.

"Are you OK?" She wheezed, Grissom didn't reply he was too busy watching her luscious lips; they were millimetres away from his. He could feel her hot breathe on his skin, making it tingle; he shivered involuntary. A devilish smile spread across Sara's face, now Grissom was worried.

"Grissom, would you mind moving your hands please?" It was then, he realised the compromising position they were in. One of Grissom's hands was touching her left breast and the other was resting on her backside. His cheeks started to burn, a deep shade of crimson, lucky for him though, it was dark so Sara couldn't see him blushing. Grissom didn't make any attempt to move his hands because he was too embarrassed.

"Ok then, I'm going to have to move into a more satisfying position." She wriggled on top of him. When she got no response from him she ground her hips into his. Grissom unintentionally moaned at the contact, so Sara ground harder into his hips, until she could feel his manhood start to harden through his slacks. She kept pushing and pushing her hips into his.

"Sara, what… what, are you doing?" He stuttered as he spoke.

"I'm getting cosy" She slyly answered,

"Could...yes...you just get...right there...I mean off me...ohhhh...please." His eyes were snapped shut in an attempt to try and block out the amount of sexual need he had built up.

"Sure." Sara stopped her thrusting, stood up and headed towards the still locked door.

"Wait! Where do you think your going? You can't leave me like this?!" Grissom whined, waving his hand to the area, where his manhood stood tall and proud.

"I believe it was you who told me to get off you, so that's what I did" She exclaimed.

"I'm going to the break room. I can, and will leave you in that state!" She grinned before she turned to the door and was about to open it when she felt herself being pinned against the door, a hot, ragged breathe on her neck.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I'm finishing what you started!" His lips launched a full blown attack on her neck, nipping and sucking along the way; she moaned at the contact. She reached behind her back and grabbed Grissom's hardened erection and began stroking the length of him through his slacks. She turned in his grip, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips then loosened her grip on his manhood, unlocked the door and practically ran to the break-room, a grin on her face the entire time.

_That will teach him._

_That will teach him what?_

_That no body leaves me sexually frustrated! Even if Brass does call to tell us we have an early rollout._

_I thought you did that so you could persuade him to come out with you tonight?_

_Oh yeah, well, that as well. You know what they say, kill two birds with one stone._

When she reached the break-room, slightly flustered, she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the table and took a long, deep gulp of the rich, chocolate brown liquid; so she could start to read her latest crime novel.

**GSRGSRSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSGSR**

Grissom made his way to his office chair.

_What the hell happened then?_

_She was giving you a taste of your own medicine, that's what._

_What?_

_She got you all hyped up, then just left._

_I don't do that to her._

_Believe me you do, _

_No I don't!_

_Yes, you do. Take this morning for example, you were in the middle of having sex with her, but then the phone rings and that's it, you're off to get a cold shower and get ready._

_I don't mean to do that_

_Whether you mean it or not, it doesn't matter she still gets sexually frustrated every time you do that to her, so now she's giving you a taste of your own medicine._

Grissom sat there head in hands contemplating what to do. He huffed, like a small child does when they don't want to take their medicine.

_This medicine tastes nasty._

_I'll have to make it up to her somehow._


End file.
